Conventionally, document manipulation can include the creation of data, the adding and/or importing of data, deletion of data, and any other manipulation of data performed while operating within an application. The dynamic aspect of the data manipulation includes any text, table, image, video, etc., entered or removed from the document automatically when an action is performed. For example, moving content from and/or into an item on a display or similar functionalities may constitute document manipulation.
In another example, dragging an image from a webpage and dropping the same image into a word processing document, may cause that image to adhere to menu characteristics and/or match the aspects of other existing images in the document, for example, size, clarity, font characteristics, etc.
Many popular applications involve complex menu systems. These applications are normally utilized on a desktop or laptop computer with the display size permitting a full menu. The menu of these applications normally span across the entire width of the application area. As the functionality of the application grows, so does the availability of the menu icons permitting easy access to the different functions. Furthermore, the menus are complex in nature offering many different options for use by the application's user.
One of the many applications that involve potentially complex menu systems is a word processing application. In these applications, the menus are grouped together permitting the functionality offered by the menu selections to be located easily. Other applications have turned to tab components that offer a different set of menus for each tab. This permits the application to re-use the real estate as the menu items are redrawn for each selected tab. The evolution of computer technologies has permitted more functionality available on smaller devices. As users have migrated to smaller devices, they desire more functionality from the applications executing on the same devices.
The hardware of the smaller devices is not at issue as these devices are quite powerful enough to permit similar functionality as their larger counterparts. The issue is the smaller display, or display ‘real estate’, with which the application executing on the smaller devices has to operate. On large displays, such as desktop or laptop computers, applications make use of the large display area by utilizing the top area of the application to display the menu items. Many applications utilize small pictures, or icons, that make it easier for the user to become familiar with each menu item. In addition, many of the menu items are grouped together into tabs, permitting the user to click a particular tab to gain access to a specific group of menu items. Because of the available real estate, many of the menus also permit drop-down items that show further sub-menu items related to a given menu item. All of those types of menus and sub-menus are losing popularity as the size of computing device displays continues to reduce in size.